Friday the 13th: Return to Crystal Lake
by K. G. Alexander
Summary: Set 10 years after 2009's Friday the 13th, 7 friends decide to spend their winter break at Packanack Lodge. Soon, they realize that they're not alone as they are stalked and murdered one by one. Rachel Summers is left to fight off the murderous Jason Voorhees by herself to escape Packanack Lodge alive. Does she have what it takes, or will she fall victim to Jason as well?


**1**

_**Packanack Lodge**_

**A/N: Before this story starts, there are some things I want to talk about. Even though this story is supposed to be a sequel to the reboot movie, I will be taking some elements from the original timeline (Packanack Lodge for instance). I also took some inspiration from the unreleased sequel to the 2009 movie, hence why the book is set in a winter setting. That's all, enjoy the first chapter of **_**Friday the 13th: Return to Crystal Lake**_**.**

The town of Hardwick, New Jersey would never be the same after this winter. It all started when four teenagers decided to visit the infamous Camp Crystal Lake the week after school let out for Christmas break. Everyone knew the story of Pamela Voorhees: the camp cook who murdered all the counselors after the unfortunate death of her son Jason during their watch. Pamela was killed and the camp was shut down indefinitely. What nobody knew, was that Jason actually didn't die. He witnessed his mother die all the way back in 1979, swearing vengeance for her. In 2008, a group of teens was viciously hunted and murdered by a grown-up Jason Voorhees. The only survivor was Clay Miller. When he returned to town, he tried to tell the police that Jason was alive and that he kidnapped his sister, Whitney. Police investigated the area but to no avail. Jason had covered his tracks, and no bodies were ever found.

Clay was told that he was probably just having trouble processing the fact that his sister had just gotten lost in the woods. When he responded violently, he was locked in a psych ward. It was probably better that Clay was locked up because if he were free, he would go back to that lake only to find that his dear sister didn't survive her second encounter with Jason. Ten years is a long time, and poor Whitney, unfortunately, didn't make it in captivity.

Back in the present, four teenagers arrive at Camp Crystal Lake. The vehicle skids to a stop just outside the campgrounds. Nick, the boy in the driver's seat, gets out and gazes at the cabins scattered around, a fresh layer of snow covering the roofs. Taking a deep breath, he smiles at the smell of the woods. His sister, Nicki, gets out of the car, holding hands with her girlfriend, Quinn. The last to get out is Han, Nick's best friend. They begin walking through the entrance when Quinn trips over a wire.

She yelps as she falls into a bank of snow, "What the hell? Why is that just out here like that?"

"It probably just got left when the camp closed down," Nick says.

"Everybody, just watch your step," Han says as he cautiously steps forward.

"Oh, hey! Check it out: maps," Nicki grabs a map from the bulletin board.

"Are there bathrooms here? I forgot to go before we left," Quinn peers over Nicki's shoulder.

Nicki traces her finger over the map until she finds a symbol for a restroom, "Just up the path there, to the left it looks like." Nicki points in front of the group.

Quinn jogs up the path, waving back to her friends before disappearing around the corner. She slows her pace to a slow walk, keeping her eye out for the bathroom. The woods were quiet all around her except for the occasional bird chirping and the crunching of snow under her boots. She reaches the end and frowns in disappointment.

"A _port-a-potty_? C' mon I know they had running toilets back when this place was built!" she huffs and steps into the outhouse, pinching her nose to keep from smelling whatever was in the bowl.

Suddenly, the door to the outhouse opens. Quinn turns around to see the imposing figure of Jason Voorhees standing in the doorway.

"Uh... Sorry, this one's occupied," Quinn says. Jason is silent as he stares her down, "Are you deaf? I said— ack!"

She's cut off by Jason's strong hand gripping her neck. She struggles for breath, kicking and squirming, as Jason unsheathes his machete. Quinn's eyes grow wide as she realizes what he plans to do.

"P-p- please... don't..." tears well in her eyes.

Jason ignores her pleas, and it's over just as fast as it started. Jason cleaves his machete into Quinn's side, slicing all the way through. Her legs fall to the ground in a heap as blood begins to paint the floor red. Quinn's lifeless upper body is still in Jason's grasp. He looks around for a second and notices the coat hook on the outhouse door. He thrusts her torso onto the hook, leaving it hanging while her entrails hang loosely and blood runs down the door. Seemingly satisfied with his work, Jason heads back in the direction of the camp in search of his next victims.

Back at the camp, Nick, Nicki, and Han are still exploring the grounds. Nicki rubs her hands together and looks down at her watch. She notices it's been a few minutes since Quinn left.

"Hey, I'm gonna go check on Quinn. She's been gone a while," Nicki starts off in the direction of the outhouse. When she's out of earshot, Han turns to Nick with a grin.

"I bet they planned this so they could hook up," he nudges Nick with his elbow.

"Dude! I don't need to hear about my sister's sex life," Nick playfully punches his friend and they share a laugh, "Holy shit! Check it out: Ice hockey equipment!"

"Aww yeah! You down for a game?" Han says as he grabs a pair of skates.

"You're going down, Han," Nick grabs a pair of his own.

**...**

Nicki calls out as she walks down the path, "Quinn? Where are you?"

Her voice gets the attention of Jason as he's making his way back to the campgrounds. He keeps out of sight and stalks Nicki as she gets closer to where his first victim lies.

She reaches the outhouse and knocks on the door, "Quinn? Everything okay?" there's no response. Nicki begins to open the door, "Babe? What's taking— Oh my God!"

Nicki jumps back as the door swings all the way open. Quinn's torso is still hung on the coat hook and her legs still lie on the ground. Nicki covers her mouth with her hand and backs away, nearly slipping on the slick pathway. She can't even muster a sob at the sight. Just shock. She stops suddenly in her tracks; her hand falls from her mouth as blood pours out. Out in front of her, Nicki's heart beats in the hand of Jason Voorhees; his arm sticking through her torso. He squeezes hard with his hand and blood gushes out in every direction. It's the last thing Nicki sees as her eyes roll into the back of her head. Jason pulls his arm back through her body, and she falls to the ground, lifeless. Jason drops the juiced heart and stomps back toward his home.

**...**

Out on the frozen lake, Han and Nick set up the hockey goals. Nick beats his stick against the lake, taunting Han.

"You know I played on the Varsity hockey team, right?" Nick asks. Han simply nods, a grin on his face, "Alright, I'll give you first possession."

"Damn, I forgot to grab the puck," Han says.

"I'll go get it," Nick skates to the shore.

Nick looks across the surface of the lake and notices a dark shape under the ice. He skates over to it, kneeling down to wipe away some know. He jumps back when he realizes what it is.

"Nick! There's... there's a body in the lake!" he shouts.

Nick stops and turns around and the color drains from his face. He points to something behind Han. Han spins to find Jason staring at him from the island in the center of the lake.

"Uh... hey, man. Wanna join us for a quick game?" Han asks nervously. Jason just stares, frozen breath pouring out of the holes in his hockey mask, "We... we can grab you an extra st-stick if... if you want."

Jason unsheathes his machete. Nick watches from the shore of the lake, "Jesus Christ."

Jason takes a menacing step onto the ice, the surface of the lake cracking slightly under his weight. Han makes a run for it but he doesn't get far because he slips and falls onto the ice. Nick watches in horror as Jason stalks toward Han.

"C' mon, Han. Get up," Nick starts unlacing his skates.

Han scrambles to get to his feet, but he's trembling too much; his limbs just won't cooperate. Jason marches at a steady pace to the young man on the ice. Han begins to skate to shore but his leg shoots out from under him, sending him sprawling to the ground.

"Fuck!" Han shouts as he begins clawing at the ice, trying to drag himself to the shore.

Nick is terrified, and Jason is closing the distance. Fast. He shouts from the shore, "Goddammit! Get up, Han! Get the fuck up!"

Jason is a few feet behind him, but Han's on his skates. He can still make it. He begins skating smoothly to the shore. He doesn't get far before he falls again, for the last time. Han rolls over onto his back in time to see Jason pounce on him. The machete is slammed into Han's chest, going all the way through and breaking through the ice on the surface of the lake. The water begins to turn a deep red as blood spills into it. Nick stares dumbfounded as Jason crouches menacingly over Han's body, the machete sticking out of his chest. Suddenly, Jason's head shoots up and locks eyes with Nick's.

With trembling hands, Nick starts to unlace his skates faster, "Shit!"

Jason rips the machete from Han's corpse and begins marching toward Nick. With one skate off, Nick gets to work on the second as Jason beelines it for him, picking up speed.

"Shit shit shit shit shit!" Nick rips the skate off and grabs his boots. He slips them on just as Jason breaks into a sprint.

He's on Nick in an instant, machete arched back. Nick barely dodges the swing and the machete is buried into a tree. A heap of snow falls from the branches to the ground, and Nick takes off running. He moves quickly through the woods as the wind whistles through the forest. It stings his cheeks as he sprints for his life. He steals a look over his shoulder, Jason is sprinting after him. Nick turns back, not noticing that he's reaching a ridge. He can't stop in time and tumbles down the icy hill.

Nick rolls down the hill until his back slams into a tree. Temporarily winded, Nick is unable to get up in time to escape Jason this time. The killer easily slides down the hill. Cornered, Nick tries to reason with the behemoth standing over him.

"Please... I don't wanna die." Nick climbs to his knees, clutching at Jason's clothes. Jason seems unmoved by this display.

He moves at an almost inhuman speed. Taking Nick by the arms, Jason walks behind the tree, pulling Nick's arms with all his strength. Nick cries in agony as Jason plants his boot on the trunk of the tree, using it as leverage. Nick's screams become louder, the fabric of his jacket starting to rip and tear. Jason pulls one last time, and Nick's arms are ripped clean from his body. Nick collapses against the tree as blood pours from his shoulders. Jason circles around and stares at Nick, head tilted. Nick continues to cry and shout with his dying breaths. He looks at Jason one last time before the masked man brings his boot to Nick's face, crunching it against the trunk of the tree. Satisfied with his work, Jason begins the trek back to Crystal Lake. As he's walking, his mother's voice creeps into the back of his mind.

"Such a good boy. Mommy is proud, Jason," she says, laughing maniacally.

_**One week later...**_

The town of Hardwick is bustling about as residents get in their last minute Christmas shopping. A girl, Rachel, and her friend, Andrew, are waiting at a coffee shop where they sip at cups of hot cocoa.

"Where the hell is Lou? He was supposed to be here ten minutes ago," Rachel asks, frustrated. The tips of her fingers are red from standing out in the cold.

"Relax, Rae. You know how the traffic can be this time of year. We live in the North, yet no one seems to know how to drive in the snow," Andrew laughs, taking another sip of his drink.

Just then, a luxurious Range Rover pulls up next to them. The passenger side window rolls down, and a beautiful brunette, Tory, beams at them from inside, "Get in, losers! We got a winter break to enjoy!"

Andrew and Rae climb into the back seats next to a girl with glasses. She's hunched over her laptop, typing away furiously.

Andrew sidles up next her, "'Sup, Sam? You working on a book?"

Samantha blushes slightly and closes her computer, "Yeah, but I've got a serious case of writer's block," she gazes out the window, avoiding making eye contact with him.

"Aww, don't worry, Sam. I'm sure this vacation will give you plenty of inspiration. After all, we'll be spending a whole week in a huge ass lodge surrounded by nothing but woods for miles. Hell, there ain't even cell service out there," the driver, Lou, smiles at Sam through the rear-view mirror.

"Babe, _please_ tell me you're lying about no cell service," Tory pouts in her seat.

"It's spotty at best. But, we don't need cell phones when we'll have beautiful Crystal Lake to keep us company," Andrew smiles widely, draping an arm around Samantha and Rachel.

"How will all my followers know what I'm doing over break, though?"

Rachel laughs, "You post about it after we get back?"

"Hey, where are Mickey and Destiny?" Andrew asks.

"Right here, Drewster!" a young man with medium-length black hair rises up behind Andrew, followed by a darker-skinned girl with large, curly black hair.

Rachel scoffs, "Were you two sucking face right behind us?"

"Maybe. Maybe not," Destiny smirks as she fastens her seat belt, "I'm surprised your parents let you come with us, Rae."

"Well it took some convincing, but once I told them I would be with six other people, they were fine with it,"

"Why're your folks so uptight? Like, you're an adult, right?" Tory checks her makeup in the mirror.

"They're not uptight. A little over-protective maybe. I think it's just because I'm still new here,"

Lou cocks an eyebrow, looking at Rae in the rear-view mirror, "New? Girl, you been with us since Junior year!"

"Technically, she was only here for half of Junior year, and besides, I think it's sweet that her parents care so much about her," Sam chimes in.

Tory gags dramatically, "Ugh! I'd run away if Mom and Dad were like that with us, Sam."

"Maybe they'd have time for us if they weren't working so much..." Sam looks forlornly out the window as the town whizzes by.

The car goes silent at Sam's remark, no one quite knowing how to respond. Tory clears her throat, "Well, at least their work lets us live comfortable lives..."

Sam scoffs, "Tory, I don't give a rat's ass about having a lot of money. I'd give it up if I could have parents who care more about their children than they do their jobs," Samantha sighs, her frozen breath fogging the window, "I'm sorry, guys. This trip is supposed to be fun..."

"It's okay. Everyone gets stressed out from time to time," Destiny places a comforting hand on Sam's shoulder.

"I bet some music would make us all feel better," Lou cranks up the radio.

"No! All they're playing is Christmas music," Mickey covers his ears as the entire car starts singing along to _Feliz Navidad_.

After a peaceful ride through the outskirts of town, the group arrives at the woods surrounding Crystal Lake. The Sun is starting to set as it begins to snow slightly. Light flurries assail the SUV as the group drives down the road, singing along to Christmas carols on the radio. Even Mickey has joined in by this point. Lou brings the car to a stop right in front of the rustic lodge. As the group files out of the car, Lou gawks at the massive house.

"So, why is it called Packanack Lodge?" he stands with his hands on his hips.

"It was named after one of the founder's of Hardwick. They actually used it as a training center for camp counselors back in the thirties," Andrew says as he grabs his suitcase, "But when the camp closed down, my grandfather bought the property. Now it's my dad's."

"Why camp counselors?" Destiny asks.

"Oh, the lodge is just a short walk from Camp Crystal Lake. It's just over there, on the west side of the lake," Andrew points to a cluster of cabins about a ten-minute walk from where they're currently standing.

"Oh my God, the Camp Crystal Lake? Where that crazy mom killed all those people?" Mickey shuts the trunk of the Range Rover.

"What are you guys talking about?" Rae crosses her arms under her chest.

"In 1978, a young boy was drowned in Crystal Lake. His mother returned a year later and murdered the two camp counselor's who were supposed to be watching the kids, along with most of the others," Sam replies.

"What happened to her?"

Andrew steps up beside Rachel, "The only survivor had a fight with her. Cut her head off with a machete, at least that's what she told the press."

"They never found the body of that poor boy though," Tory sighs.

The group ascends the steps into the large lodge. The interior of the building is quite cozy. The walls and floors are made of nice burnt oak. Gas-powered chandeliers hang from the ceilings, giving the rooms a warm glow. In the den sits a beautiful leather couch and several chairs of similar design surround a large, oval coffee table in the center of the room. Various pieces of rustic artwork and knick-knacks adorn the walls. They line their luggage up along the wall before going to pick rooms. After everyone is settled in, they reconvene in the common room. Andrew starts a fire as everyone sits around the coffee table. Lou produces a rolled up piece of paper from his jacket.

"Everyone, I'd like to introduce you to my friend, Julio," he smiles as he strikes his lighter.

"Oh! Julio, you are a life-saver! Today has been _so_ stressful..." Tory sighs. Lou takes a puff and passes the joint to Tory.

She passes it to Mickey, who takes a long drag, "Lou, my brother, you have saved the day yet again," he passes it to Destiny.

She takes a hit, passing it to Samantha, who tentatively takes a small puff. She slips into a coughing fit as she passes it to Andrew, "Oh, God! That's strong."

Andrew takes a long drag, blowing a large cloud of smoke into the air. He tries to hand it to Rachel, but she politely declines; so he leans over the table, passing it back to Lou. After a few more rounds, Lou ashes the roach, and Tory stands up, clapping her hands together enthusiastically.

"Alright! Who wants to play a game?" she asks.

"What, like poker or something?" Andrew asks, leaning back in his chair.

"No, silly! Obviously, I'm talking about_ Truth or Truth_!" she squeals. Everyone in the group lets out a collective groan.

"Truth or Truth? Is that like Truth or Dare, or something?" Rachel looks at the faces of her friends.

"Kind of. Except there're no dares. Everyone gets to ask any person a question, and they have to answer truthfully. It's really fun!"

"As much as I would love to share embarrassing secrets with you all, Destiny and I need to get some... sleep," Mickey stands up, pulling Destiny to her feet.

"Uh... yeah. Gotta get that beauty sleep, amirite?" Destiny laughs weakly.

Tory scoffs, crossing her arms under her chest, "Ugh! Are you two gonna spend the _whole_ week fucking?"

They open their mouths to answer, but Tory just waves them off. Lou stands up as well, "I'd love to play, but you know weed makes me sleepy, babe," he gives her a quick kiss before going upstairs.

"Well, I guess it's just us four. Unless any of you are suddenly tired at ten-thirty..."

"I'll play," Andrew says, "Better than nothing, right?"

Samantha perks up, "Uh... sure, Tory. I'll play."

Tory looks at Rae expectantly, "Please? Pretty please with a cherry on top?"

"Sure. I think it'll be fun," Rae shrugs.

"Goody! Since you've never played, how about you ask the first question," Tory leans forward, elbows resting on her knees.

"Okay... um... Andrew: What's your biggest regret in life?" Rachel crosses her legs. A big smile creeps across Tory's lips.

"Ooh, hitting hard. I like it!" she says, her gaze focused intently on Andrew.

He scratches his chin, pondering, "Hmm... I'd have to say never telling my middle school crush how I felt. She moved away over the summer break before Freshman year, and I never saw her again,"

"Aww... that's sad. I'm sorry, Andrew," Sam says.

He shrugs, "Eh... it's not that big a deal. She probably didn't feel the same way. I just regret not telling her for four years."

"Alright, good start. My turn!" Tory's gaze shifts to Rae, "Rachel... have you ever been in love?"

"I mean... I'm only eighteen. I haven't really had the chance to experience true love. I had a boyfriend my freshman year, but it wasn't too serious," she replies, taking a sip of her hot chocolate.

"Boring! I had like ten boyfriends at the same time freshman year. You gotta step up your game, Rae," Tory flips her hair behind her shoulder.

"Not everyone is as promiscuous as you, Tory," Sam shoots her sister an icy glare, "Some of us are saving ourselves for the right person."

Tory scoffs, "Okay, I'm going to pretend that I know what that word means and that it's a good thing. I can't be the only one in this room who's not a virgin. Andrew?"

He merely shakes his head. Tory rolls her eyes.

"I guess it's my turn," Andrew looks between Tory and Samantha, "Hey, Sam... what's the most hated piece that you've written?"

Sam wrings her fingers together nervously, "I used to write a lot of fanfiction. I wrote this Batman/ Nightwing slash story one time. _Passions of the Bat and the Bird_ is what it was called. It's awful, so I deleted it a few years ago..."

Rachel nearly spits out her cocoa, "_Ohmygod_! That's hilarious! ...I think I read that actually."

Sam's cheeks flush bright red, "Thanks, I guess. I guess it's my turn to ask. But I already know everything about Tory..."

"Don't worry, sis, I've got _plenty_ of secrets. Just make it good!" Tory sits back on the couch.

"Okay... what's the strangest place you've hooked up?" Sam pushes her glasses up. All eyes fall on Tory, who's grinning from ear to ear.

"Ooh! I know. Remember when we took that tour of Buckingham Palace junior year? Well, while you guys were following the guide, I snuck away with one of the Queen's Guard to the Queen's bedchamber. We had sex right on her bed! It was so, _so_ hot!"

"No way! I call bullshit," Andrew says, "The Queen's Guard are some of the most disciplined people in the world. There's no way that happened."

Tory shrugs and takes a sip of her drink, "Don't believe me if you want, but I'm telling the truth."

They all spend the next couple of hours asking questions and getting even more embarrassing answers. Soon, though, everyone decides to split off for the night as it was getting pretty late. Rachel isn't quite ready to go to sleep so she makes her way outside into the cold, winter night. She stands at the edge of a hill that overlooks Crystal Lake. It's quite peaceful. The only sound being the occasional whistle of wind through the trees. A twig snaps behind her, and she whirls around.

"Who's there?" she asks. White light floods her vision, she shields her eyes. A male voice responds.

"Who are you? Why are you out here?" he asks.

"You mind putting away your pocket Sun?" the light dims, and Rachel looks up to see a man with medium-length brown hair and strong facial features, "I could ask you the same thing."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," he extends a hand, "I'm Clay, by the way. Clay Miller."

She shakes his hand, arching an eyebrow, "Rachel. Rachel Summers. So, want to tell me why you're snooping around the woods in the middle of the night?"

He considers her for a second. He sighs, the frigid air freezing his breath, "I'm... looking for someone. What about you?"

"My friends and I are spending a week here at Packanack Lodge," Rachel gestures to the large building a short walk away from her.

Clay studies it before stuffing his hands in his jacket pocket, "A word to the wise? Leave. These woods aren't safe."

Rae crosses her arms, shifting her weight to one hip, "If they're so dangerous why are you still out here?"

He huffs, frustrated, "Why I'm out here isn't important. You and your friends aren't safe if you stay here. Get out before he finds you," Clay starts off back into the woods.

"Before who finds us?" Rachel calls out.

Clay stops in his tracks, looking at Rae over his shoulder, "Jason."

**A/N: Okay guys, this has been the first chapter of _Friday the 13th: Return to Crystal Lake_. I hope you enjoyed it. Why is Clay in Crystal Lake? Isn't he supposed to be locked in the psych ward? Keeping reading to find out the answer to those questions. See you in the next one!**


End file.
